


【潤雅】Keep me yours

by quibbler2500



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibbler2500/pseuds/quibbler2500
Summary: [搬運]關於20201204的レコメン！廣播內容的超短篇
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun





	1. Chapter 1

《Keep me yours》

在開展會議途中遇到點瓶頸，嘆口氣挽起袖子露出腕錶，眼看時間也差不多該讓一起會議的工作夥伴們暫且中場休息，給技術人員照著會議中的內容做出修改的時間。這短短休息的時間，松本潤覺得自己沒事在這種空檔時間，點開那傢伙的例行廣播來聽是個錯誤的選擇。  
他知道那廣播的內容時不時會有一些投稿而來的情境演出，這天的內容其實也不過就是描述著返家的男子，與在家等待著他的對象進行一些很老套的對話。也許這次對象的特別嘉賓演出是個以聲音表現演技的專業人士，在這樣形式的情境演出上，帶給聽眾的畫面感特別鮮明。  
然對他而言，相葉雅紀給予的衝擊也不遑多讓⋯⋯那種平時只是鬧著玩卻帶著有意無意的挑逗、只會對自己講起的情話，現在忠實地出現在公眾廣播頻段裡。  
沒完整地將內容收聽完畢就把手機關上，帶著低氣壓的情緒在座位上自我消化。

⋯⋯極力說服自己那不過就是公眾面前演出的一環，但幼稚的佔有慾卻有若似無的開始在角落紮根。太久沒為這種無聊的事感到在意，覺得自己這一旦有些莫名的小節點，就容易開始越想越在意的性格很麻煩。  
暫且把原因歸咎於會議工作進行不順利之上，松本揉了揉眉心戴上眼鏡，起身繼續把人員召集重新展開方才所中斷的階段。  
前前後後又多留近兩個小時才離開，累得要命也不知道自己怎麼回事，徑直的把車往相葉的住處駛去，熟門熟路停進本就預留給自己的車位，他知道即便看到相葉，想必也是熟睡得不知他的到來。

待至醒來已經是接近中午的時間，被他當作暖爐抱在懷裡的相葉早就不在床鋪上。還沒開機的腦袋讓松本縮回溫暖的被窩中，正考慮著該起床還是繼續睡回籠覺的時候，就聽見相葉踏在走廊上的腳步聲漸漸接近，之後進入了他所在的臥室。  
「小潤？你醒了？」  
「⋯還沒。」  
剛講完這句沒什麼意義的回應，相葉早已湊近他身旁靠近耳邊的低語著，「想吃午飯⋯但是也想——」

看向摟著自己的相葉，心想這傢伙大概不是故意的，又是那毫不自知的誘惑、也就是跟平常一樣⋯本來認為睡一覺醒來煩躁感會褪去許多，現在被這樣一鬧，昨晚聽的廣播內容一一在腦海裏浮現出來。  
不能總是弄的好像是他輸了一般，雖然本身也沒什麼勝負之分⋯⋯單純只想糊弄過去，嘟囔著很餓，坐起身子隨意穿上相葉放置在床邊的開襟毛衣，直到用完餐的這期間松本幾乎是無視黏在自己身上的視線，相葉儼然一副搖著尾巴等待主人回應的大狗模樣。

「昨天啊、第一千期終於播出了喔，那個廣播番組。」  
「嗯，我知道，我昨天⋯⋯」  
話語戛然而止，松本從手機螢幕上抬起視線，對上的是相葉試探性的目光，意識到剛剛開啟的話題頗具套問的意味。  
「⋯我昨天很忙，只有稍微聽一下。」

相葉聽畢就擺出『果然是這樣』的得意表情，挪動到松本身旁的位置，「⋯小潤在生氣嗎？」  
「沒有，我為什麼要生氣啊⋯」  
被像是要安撫他的相葉環抱住輕撫被微卷的髮尾蓋住的後頸，松本感覺得到頸側間灑上溫熱的鼻息，本想反駁才沒有在生氣的回應消失在嘴邊，默默地接受相葉給予的擁抱與體溫。  
「當我是小孩嗎⋯⋯」，表面上輕聲抱怨給相葉聽，其實是抱怨總因為對象是相葉的關係、只是這樣很普通的安慰而輕易心軟的自己。

「才沒有把小潤當作小孩子⋯」  
由擁抱轉而在他頸側磨蹭，松本就知道這純潔的擁抱大概是不會維持多久，他們是好一段時間沒有這樣的悠閒休日。  
不出所料的，他接受相葉那討吻的眼神，與之拉拉扯扯的回到臥室，雙雙倒臥在床，以彼此相擁的姿勢唇舌相貼，帶出點水聲交換這飽含情慾的吻。

相葉隔著衣服在松本的背上游移接著探入衣內撫著敏感的腰側，故意在褲腰邊緣上游離，他們過於了解彼此，撫摸的方式無疑就是在松本身上縱火。兩人將彼此的衣物脫下，而相葉放任松本在胸膛上舔咬，但松本自己仍得克制力道的，只能留下很短時間內就可以消掉的紅痕。

「雅紀⋯今天我想進去⋯」  
松本那軟嚅帶著撒嬌意味的嗓音在耳畔響起，相葉什麼都沒想的捧住松本的臉龐用力吻上，另一手則拉過他的手放在自己的後腰上，「小潤想做什麼都可以⋯」

即使猴急的像是渴望甘霖的野花，松本從床邊櫃中取出潤滑劑前仍不忘將暖氣按強一格，相葉就算發著很熱的牢騷，松本不希望相互把對方扒光的兩人因此著涼。  
相葉張著雙腿等待松本將潤滑劑捂溫的片刻，在對方身上的雙手胡亂作祟，對著那一旁帶著黑痣的粉色乳首又親又捏。在差點忍不住發出敏感的呻吟前，松本原在那隱蔽入口的皺摺處輕撫按壓的手指不打招呼的直接進入。

手指在探入時濕軟的內壁附上來的那一刻松本就知道自己的理智無法維持太久，抬眼望向相葉那明顯預謀行動暴露的表情，「都怪醒來時被小潤抱這麼緊⋯」  
他知道語下的意思，這有著肌膚接觸渴望症的戀人也正為他因繁忙的工作而有些冷落的抱怨，傾身在相葉的額上落上一吻，「什麼時候弄的⋯？」  
「晨練回來後⋯⋯」  
腦中快速跑過相葉會在休假時一大早就去健身房的行程，得知早在被叫醒的時候他就落入相葉這故作純良的圈套裡，莫名感到敗下陣卻不想服輸的松本將手指增加至兩指。

熟稔且直白的往敏感的前列腺按壓，松本一邊在相葉的頸側鎖骨間落下親吻。期間還不時刻意將指縫間稍稍分開，讓相葉因此發出難耐的呻吟，雙臂一時間不知向何處抓握，如溺水一般的被拉入由情慾構成的大海當中。  
而松本則是一葉載浮載沉的扁舟，相葉攀上松本的頸項，只因之而獲救，卻也因彼此於這片汪洋當中暈眩不已。「嗚⋯已經可以了、小潤別弄了⋯」

出言求饒的聲音與捉住松本手腕的手一同顫抖著，顯得相葉現下的模樣特別楚楚可憐。手指退出相葉的身體，他讓相葉翻過身背對自己抬高臀部趴在床上。俯下身親吻著如花瓣般撒在肩上的胎記，同時將硬挺的下身緩緩推入相葉的體內，至完全進入時兩人一同呼出滿足的嘆息。  
當松本還正想等相葉慢慢習慣，相葉早已按捺不住扭動著腰部，撫上松本環在自己腰上的手臂喃喃著快點、要忍不住了。  
他想，要不是相葉這份忠於慾望的直率，先忍不住的一定是自己。

松本從背後用身體壓上相葉並環住纖細的腰桿。在相葉低聲的呻吟縈繞於耳邊時，松本沒能保持住理性抽插的速度漸漸加快，一次次地摩擦內壁、刺激著前列腺，相葉被衝撞的腰肢越來越軟，只能任由松本支撐著，承受著他給予的每一下攻勢。  
快感一波波的衝向腦門，意亂情迷下相葉則默契的轉過頭與他接吻，接著松本很快握住相葉試圖握住下身勃起的手，「不准雅紀偷跑⋯」

難受的撇過頭用這飽和水氣的目光看向松本，相葉那無法立即解放慾望的委屈頓時都煙消雲散，在他身上舒服的壓著嗓音低喘的松本，白皙肌膚因情慾染上的粉紅連著耳根也是一片紅潤，對上眼後便埋首於他頸項邊輕蹭——此時此刻在他眼裡松本這副就像在對自己撒嬌的樣子實在太過可愛⋯⋯  
沒堅持多久兩人分別射了一次，腿間一片濕漉，卻沒有獲得滿足一樣換了個體式，讓高潮再次迎來。

最後是相葉饜足的面對面擁住俯在他身上的松本，兩人喘息尚未平息，仍舊與對方緊緊相擁，「吶、小潤想撒嬌的話，還是可以喵喵喔。」  
「⋯⋯不要講的我有喵喵過一樣。」，相葉沒頭沒尾突然提到幾年前被問到想和誰交往的回答，搞得氣氛完全被破壞，松本起身退出相葉的身體。  
相葉似笑非笑的看著松本為掩飾著難為情，匆匆起身開始收拾的身影，暗自感嘆著——為了讓臉皮薄的男友也能向自己撒嬌，這可是費了很大的功夫呢。

\-----


	2. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概是 Keep me yours 的後續吧(吧)  
> 和一點點210108的レコメン內容

《In Your Arms》

水聲嘩啦啦落下，趁著相葉雅紀送來作客的客人去等計程車的時間，松本潤將用過的杯盤收拾進水槽中。  
懊惱的回顧方才有沒有任何一絲過度透露之處，雖然他熟稔的使用廚房的樣子，早就足夠讓人想入非非，這天太多事能擠在腦裡思考，而他越是回顧越是循環播放相葉和新認識的朋友相處時的種種。

一個禮拜之中，會有幾天來這過夜或是對方去他那，有時依狀況或是心情會留更多天。正巧在相葉這過夜的幾天，他外出回來看到相葉正和朋友在家。  
他當下尷尬的拿著剛開好門的鑰匙，一時有些不知所措，僵硬的把外套脫下掛在門邊，就算相葉和他說過會有朋友來作客，他以為是他認識的那幾位，就沒特別多問，只是沒想過會是前段時間在廣播番組上認識的新朋友。

得知對方的身分時，松本不自禁想起不久前因為廣播內容小小鬧情緒的事，一時半刻視線不知往哪擺才好。  
明明面前才認識沒多久的這兩人，已經開始親暱直稱對方的名字⋯⋯

身後突然被一股溫暖環住，打斷松本腦裡無止盡循環的思考，溫熱的體溫緊貼他的頸側。  
「——謝謝今天的晚餐。」  
「沒喝醉的話自己收拾。」  
松本故作無情的把善後留給相葉來負責，雖然分工上的確是沒什麼問題。相葉沒有怨言的乖乖繼續處理洗到一半的餐具，不時回過頭看看那故意坐在背對他位置的松本。

水聲戛然而止，接著是闔上烘碗機門的聲響。本就沒放多少心思在手機螢幕上的松本，一下感受到肩背被纏人的手臂攀上，相葉越過椅背牢牢地摟住他。  
「又鬧彆扭了嗎⋯⋯」  
鼻息襲上松本的耳畔，使其染上一層粉色，「⋯⋯沒有。」  
「同一篇貼文看這麼久？」

相葉覺得這樣的松本，就如同他走回住處路上回顧所結論出的猜想一樣，方才的確是和客人聊太開心，幾乎是忽視了松本在一旁的感受。  
「我、只是覺得⋯今天還讓我過來，很危險。」  
「沒事的，我和ひろくん說了我們明早要一起出去所以你才會過來。」  
「⋯⋯這種說法更讓人誤會吧。」  
語畢哼了下氣，像是不耐地想結束話題，松本便開始在相葉的臂彎內掙扎。相葉覺得這像極了他把貓抱在懷裡時，原先還好好的突然卻又彆扭的試圖掙脫緊錮的模樣。  
笑而不語的相葉讓松本忿忿的感覺說也說不出口，站起身想去浴室盥洗後結束這一天，卻因為相葉的一句話，而停住了動作。

「如果小潤生氣的話，做甚麼都可以⋯」  
「⋯都可以？」  
當松本挑起眉看向他時，相葉忽然意識到自己這是被反將了一軍。

***

有時是受不了自己那想到甚麼說甚麼的個性，讓自己吃上不少虧還不能怨人，可謂最糟的狀況。  
「唔、快要──」  
即將到頂的感官突然被截斷，然而手腕被箝制住的相葉遲遲等不到慾望被釋放的那一刻。  
松本聽到他那句自投羅網的話時，便拽住他向臥室走去，路過衣帽間還順手抽起被他隨意擱在衣架上的領帶，到臥室雙雙摔在床上時，松本率先支起身體用領帶將他雙手腕捆住。  
老實說這過程是有些難為情到不好說出口的期待──但他所期待的絕對不是這樣，把他懸在高潮邊緣遲遲無法釋放的窘境。

相葉跪趴在床上，身後被松本用手指進出，不斷在敏感帶附近徘徊，就是不了當的給予刺激，即將滿溢出來卻又無法宣洩的快感就不斷在下身積累，雙手被領帶纏住的相葉沒法用手替自己撫慰。  
上回有點壞心眼的捉弄松本，沒想到這個會被簡單魔術耍得團團轉的男友會選在這時借題發揮，施予這樣的報復——松本拐著彎表達帶有佔有意識而不滿的情緒，在他眼裡是有那麼分可愛，相葉覺得自己簡直到了盲目的地步。

實在快受不了想扭動身體，偷偷往床單上磨蹭緩解那刻意被放置不管的慾望，松本更是看穿了他的舉動，將他的腰撐住，和床鋪的距離又被拉開，回到翹著臀部任人宰割的姿態。  
「小潤好過分⋯⋯」  
相葉低聲抽了下鼻子，松本見狀自覺似乎玩過頭，趕緊彎下身湊近，「弄痛你了？」  
「想──」  
「想？」，見相葉搖了下頭松本便鬆了口氣。  
「想射⋯拜託了、」

雙手獲得自由後，相葉強勢的欺身上前捧住松本的雙頰，汲取松本因玩味而刻意忽視的親吻。彼此的距離忽然間貼得毫無縫隙，交纏的唇舌發出滋滋水聲，迴盪在耳邊似乎就快蓋過恆溫空調運轉發出的聲響。  
松本試圖套弄相葉下身的手被撥開，相葉曖昧的靠近他那已經紅透的耳根低語，話語在他的鼓膜間震動，「都這樣了，小潤插進來讓我射吧⋯」

雖早就知道提前放開相葉後，對方會多故意地將他一同拉入自己以情慾所編織的陷阱中，但松本仍義無反顧的一腳踏入。  
「等一下。」，礙於相葉跨坐在他腿上的體位，松本只能伸手打開床邊櫃艱難的搆到保險套，相葉被他這樣的舉措給逗笑，卻無情地奪走他好不容易拿在手裡的套子，扔在床鋪的另一端。「雅紀、」  
「不需要那個，直接進來⋯」，早在他道出抱怨的話語前，相葉就扶著松本的性器緩緩坐下。  
待相葉再度壓上來舔吻，他能感受到自己已經完整的被濕熱的內壁所包覆。還正想扶著戀人的腰部讓他好好適應時，對方便開始撐在兩側挺起身子肆意晃蕩。

糟了──跨間獲得的快感隨著相葉忘情的擺動下一波一波的衝向腦門，一步步地將理智全數擊潰。松本抬眼看向把自己弄得一蹋糊塗的男人，潮紅的頰邊汗珠落在他的腹部，和貼著他的硬挺所溢出的前液糊在一塊，便知道相葉就快堅持不住。  
他坐起身緊抱住相葉翻過身，彼此身下就著相連的狀態交換體位，體勢瞬間交換，硬挺的性器狠狠的擦過敏感帶，令相葉不禁驚叫出喘聲。他沒等相葉反應過來，捉住對方的腰部，順著早些時間壓抑在深處的慾望，來回頂進緊纏著他不放的身體內。  
相葉緊抓在他肩上的手突然用力地留下指痕，兩人的腹部都被染上白濁，只開了小盞黃燈昏暗的臥房內看上去淫穢不已。高潮後的相葉顫抖著身軀抓著他，松本在這沉默卻又直白的邀請下沒能堅持多久，在那溫熱的內壁包圍下射了出來。

洗完澡順帶把床單換下扔去洗後，還沒到平時就寢的時間，松本已經開始感受到睏意，反倒一直是早睡的相葉現在精神的很，手還黏在他身上亂來。  
「雅紀別鬧了⋯」  
「下次一起去泡溫泉吧？就我們兩個。」

唐突問句讓松本實在摸不著頭緒，視線投向相葉那隻仍在他身上徘徊的手，「⋯⋯你一定又在想下流的事。」  
「才沒有，只是覺得穿浴衣的小潤很可愛──」

松本無語而疑惑的眼神盯著相葉看，相葉慌亂的挪過身靠近，「欸、小潤不是因為這樣吃醋嗎？我說想和ひろくん一起玩⋯⋯」  
「誰會為這種事吃醋，我沒那麼幼稚。」，松本翻身背對相葉用被子將自己裹的嚴嚴實實，不管相葉湊上來嚷著怎麼可能會猜錯。

耐不住相葉不斷的騷擾，轉回面對相葉掀開被子將相葉裹住，並擁進懷中使其看不到自己的表情。「知道了，答應你就是。」  
「欸？甚麼？」，相葉抬起頭，用那單純而散發光芒的眼神，讓松本不好意思的別開視線，緩緩地開了口。  
「溫泉，不是要一起嗎。」  
聽完他的回答後，相葉滿足地繼續埋入那溫暖的懷抱中。

松本揉著戀人的腦袋想著──要他向相葉說出，在客人面前自己只能用著敬稱，當時面前的兩人卻能相互直呼名字而感到酸意的幼稚心思，這種事根本拉不下臉來。

\-----


End file.
